The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for motor vehicles in which the transverse, longitudinal or oblique control arms which are in communication with the wheel supports of the vehicle wheels are articulated to a subframe which is removably fastened to the vehicle chassis.
In motor vehicle manufacuture it has been the custom for a long time to fasten, possibly required, special subframes or equalizers to the chassis so as to provide bearing and other supports for the articulation of the wheel steering control arms or even for the attachment of the engine at points in the vehicle which would otherwise be unsuitable. Depending on the design of the subframes they are fastened to the chassis by means of two, three or more screw connections. Special bearing side surfaces are provided in the subframe for the transverse, longitudinal or diagonal control arms fastened thereto in which the horizontally disposed bearing bolts of the control arm bearings are mounted.